pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Let the Performance Begin
"Let the Performance begin!' is the transformation Phrase used by Olivia 'Livi' Oleson, Sandrine Smith, Elena James,Pascal Burkheart, and Alicia Conner to transform. Sequences Cure Dancer-Olivia holds up her Performance Starter and shouts "Pretty Cure!" and hits the ballet shoes button as her outfit dissapears leaving her in a glowing gown ""Let the Performance begin!" as she does a pirouette gaining her hoodie and dress and does an attitude gaining her shoes and stockings. She snaps her fingers getting her gloves and snaps her fingers infront of her neck a chocker. She scratches her head in what looks like frustration until her hair turns longer and does a tied motion as a blue ribbon ties her hair in a ponytail and blinks her eyes turning sky blue. Cure Idol-Sandrine holds up her Perfomance starter and shouts "Pretty Cure!" and hits the song note button as her outfit dissapears leaving her in a glowing gown ""Let the Performance begin!" her scenery turns dark blue with stars and four trampolines appeared as four cards appeared as she jumped through one of them gaining her top, and landed on another trampoline gaining her skirt and belt and hitting the next trampoline gaining socks and boots and hitting the last gaining her new hair color and opened her eyes showing aqua green twirling before striking a pose. Cure Magician-Elena holds up her Performance Starter and shouts "Pretty Cure!" and hits the top hat button as her outfit disappears leaving her in a sparkly gown "Let the Performance Begin!" The scenery changes into a stage as she steps into a box as it spins opening one panel as her gloves appear and slides back again opening to show her dress vest and dress shirt, as the box came back together as the doors opened upwards showing her stockings and heels as they opened to her head to show her ponytail and now orange hair as she steps out a top hat comes flying from out of no where landing perfectly on her head as she winked her eyes turned orange striking a pose. Cure Artist-Pascal holds up her Performance Starter and shouts "Pretty Cure!" and hits the palete button as her outfit dissapears leaving her in a sparkly gown "Let the Performance begin!" The scenery turns rainbow colored as Pascal holds up her fingers like she's holding a paint brush as she swung it around as blue and red paint went around her body forming into her smock dress and apron, she swung around brush around her fingers as the gloves appeared, paint wrapped around her legs forming her stockings and boots. She swung around again as her hair gets pulled into pigtails forming blue bows as blinks as her eyes change color as she strikes a pose. Cure Writer-TBA Star Card Transformations Olivia Peppermint Card!-TBA Juliet Card!-TBA Sandrine Moonlite Sonata Card-TBA Milky way Sonnet Card-TBA Elena Magic Bunny Card-TBA Trick up Card-TBA Pascal Double Rainbow Card-TBA Starry Skies Card-TBA Alicia Alien Brigader Card-TBA Space Captain Card-TBA Category:Transformation phrases